


online babe

by suhos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Instagram, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Snapchat, Texting, also some chanbaek, maybe in later chapters tho, some mild xiuho, twitter: suoho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhos/pseuds/suhos
Summary: an online story of kim jongin, who runs a popular do kyungsoo fan account.





	online babe

**jonginnnn** _34s_  
  
♡ liked by **junmyeon69** , **thegreatsehun** , **chogiwachanyeol** and 794 others

> **jonginnnn** HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SO FUCKING CUTE i love this man

  
**nightandjongdae** ur hella whipped man  
 **koreaboo_123** ikr  <333333 Kyungsoo Oppa~ is so cute !  
 **thegreatsehun** can u shut up about kyungsoo for a hot sec  
 **lovelyoppas** where is this picture from?  
 **yixing_____** lol is this the guy in ur phone screen  
 **kyvngsoosgf** @lovelyoppas it's from backstage at his last concert~  


_Write a comment..._

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry they're so lame ,, hit my twitter up at @suoho ! talk to me i'm friendly !


End file.
